Just Another Girl
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: Confesiones de un corazón roto. Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Hola a todos! _Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. _Yo participo con el grupo The Killers y la canción que me inspiró fue Just Another Girl, les recomiendo muchísimo que la escuchen, les va a dar un background excelente. Es muy cortito, pero tanta agonia no podia alargarla tanto.¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K. la trama, completamente inventada por mi.

**Just Another Girl**

Lo recordaba claramente como una película de terror que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, dejándolo completamente agotado. Recordaba cada detalle, el entusiasmo se veía en la cara de su amigo en cuanto entró a la habitación, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Aun traía el uniforme de quidditch puesto y la multitud no lo dejaba avanzar dándole sus felicitaciones por el triunfo del partido. Blaise se encontraba pegado a la pared con un whisky de fuego en la mano y desde que vio a Draco entrar por la puerta tan ansioso buscado a alguien, casi con desesperación, supo que algo no muy bueno estaba por pasar, al menos para su conveniencia. Dejó de ponerle atención a Theo y Daphne y siguió con la mirada al rubio.

Draco encontró a su objetivo con facilidad, esa chica delgada, bajita de piel increíblemente tersa y blanca, que contrastaba con su cabello negro tan oscuro como la noche y hacia que las pecas de sus mejillas resaltaran, esa era Pansy Parkinson. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa ancha y contagiosa al verlo, haciendo que le aparecieran hoyuelos en las mejillas, jodidamente adorable. Draco llegó a ella corriendo y la alzó en brazos sacándole una risita mientras la multitud aplaudía. La beso castamente en los labios y se separó de ella con una sonrisa ladina, definitivamente tramaba algo. Lo peor que puso haber pasado sucedió después.

Draco sacó de su bolsillo la snitch que atrapó en el juego y se la dio a Pansy, quien sonriente la tomó. De pronto la snitch se abrió en la palma de su mano dejando ver un singular resplandor del interior. Draco puso una rodilla en el suelo mientras Pansy lo miraba completamente anonadada.

- Cásate conmigo.- Le dijo mientras sacaba el anillo de diamantes de la snitch. Esperó la respuesta de Pansy. Ella sin dudarlo un segundo asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, Draco le puso el anillo en el dedo corazón y la gente enloqueció.

Blaise se quedó mirando la escena, estático, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un _Petrificus_. Las piernas no le respondían, apenas podía respirar y había tirado el vaso de whisky rompiéndolo escandalosamente. De pro

nto todo parecía girar demasiado rápido, Theo le hablaba pero él parecía incapaz de usar cualquiera de sus sentidos, incluidos el oído. Pansy llego corriendo a enseñarle el anillo, que era enorme, a Daphne y fue la cara de Pansy con sonrisa en los labios y ojos brillantes, lo que lo despertó de su trance. Llego su turno de felicitar a la feliz pareja y se limitó a estrechar la mano de Draco, quien lo jaló del brazo y lo abrazó inesperadamente. Pansy se puso frente a él con esa cara de felicidad inigualable y prácticamente se le echó encima y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía. A Blaise no le quedó otra que estrecharla en sus brazos, sintiendo como su piel ardía, ahí donde las manos de ella tocaban su piel.

* * *

Habían pasado semanas antes de que Theo lo convenciera de salir de su soledad y convivir con la gente como normalmente hacía. Lo que Theo no entendía es que nada volvería a la normalidad, jamás. Iba y venía del trabajo en automático, acudía a reuniones sociales solo para que Daphne no lo fastidiara después. Aun así el tiempo había pasado volando, ya habían pasado meses y la boda se acercaba peligrosamente. Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación donde una lechuza café picoteaba desesperada el vidrio. Se trataba de una pequeña nota.

_Blaise:_

_No olvides ir a la cena de ensayo hoy a las 7 en la Mansión Malfoy. ¡No llegues tarde!_

_Besos. Pansy Parkinson (por última vez)_

Casi podía escuchar el chiste en su oído junto con la risita singular de la morena. Tomó su ropa sin ganas y cambio para lo que sería un largo día. La oficina estaba repleta de pendientes, "Gracias Merlín" pensó Blaise, eso lo distraería de sus pensamientos destructivos por un rato. Para la hora del almuerzo se encontró con Theo en el restaurante "El unicornio dorado".

- Deberías usar un poco de maquillaje.- Le dijo Theo al llegar a la mesa.- Esas ojeras no te quedan nada bien. Le diré a Daphne que te preste el suyo.-

- Muy chistoso Nott.-

- ¿Nott? No seas tan aguafiestas Zabinni. Mañana será un gran día, en especial para Draco y Pansy.- Le decía Theo. Blaise ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo y siguió revolviendo su pasta.- Blaise, sabes que no soy una persona muy sentimental, así que lo diré de la única forma que se hacerlo. ¡Quita es maldita cara de suicidio andante y ve a tu alrededor! Mira, ella.- le dijo señalando a una chica rubia que entraba al restaurante.- Es bellísima, la podrías llevar a la boda mañana… ¿No? Bueno talvez alguna morena, o ¿qué tal esa pelirroja de allá? No espera es la chica Weasley olvídalo. No sé, escoge a quien quieras, solo lleva a alguien, facilítate un poco la vida, amigo.-

- No es tan fácil Theodore.- Le dijo antes de meterse un buen bocado.- No es lo mismo.-

- ¡Claro que es lo mismo! ¡Todas tienen la misma voz aguda y el mismo par de senos! Algunos mejores que otros pero bueno, estoy seguro encontraras a alguien.- Le contestó Theodore haciendo que apareciera una triste sonrisa en los labios del moreno, pero al menos era una sonrisa.

* * *

Era octubre y los arboles adornaban la ciudad de colores dorados y cafés. El aire era fresco y por fortuna no llovía, aunque las nubes oscuras se veían a lo lejos. Blaise se puso el mejor traje que tenía, con los gemelos de oro que habían pertenecido a su padre y salió de la casa. El automóvil mágico lo dejo frente a unas rejas negras muy adornadas que se abrieron al instante dejándolo pasar. Se trataba de un cementerio, todas las lapidas eran de mármol e iban del mas blanco al color más oscuro. No había flores ni figuras angelicales suavizando el ambiente, solo lapidas rodeadas de pasto donde ahora descansaban hojas secas típicas del otoño. Blaise camino casi hasta el final del lugar, hasta que encontró una piedra rectangular de mármol negra que recitaba "Gaspare Zabinni", se dejó caer frente a ella, recargando la cabeza en la piedra, derrotado.

- **Todos mis amigos dicen que debería superarlo**. Theo dice que **ella es solo cualquier otra chica**.- Le dijo en tono amargo al nombre de la lápida.- Como si fuera igual a todas las demás, dice que incluso hay chicas más bellas que ella.- No pudo evitar la risa que soltó con ironía.- Como si alguien pudiera igualar el café de sus ojos, el negro de su cabello que huele deliciosamente a cereza, o su piel tan blanca y suave, o su altura que es perfecta y se exactamente cuánto debo agacharme para besarla, o su cintura tan pequeña que puedo rodearla con un solo brazo, su complexión tan perfecta que encaja tan bien en mis brazos. El sonido de su voz y la manera en que pronuncia mi nombre. Ella no es igual que los demás, es inteligente, astuta, intrépida, divertida, es tantas cosas que parece mentira, pero es verdad, ella existe, ella es la mujer perfecta. Daphne solo me repite "**No dejes que se te clave tan fuerte en tu corazón**" pero si la tengo clavada desde hace tanto tiempo, y forma parte de mi.-

Levantó la cabeza de la piedra, mirando fijamente al nombre de su padre. Como deseaba que estuviera aquí con él, contestando a todas las estupideces que solo se atrevía a decir por que llevaba tomando whisky de fuego desde el mediodía. Su padre es el único hombre que conoció que estaba tan enloquecidamente enamorado como él.

- ¿Cómo pueden decir que es como cualquier otra chica? ¿Cómo se atreven a pensar que yo soy le exagerado? ¿**Entonces por qué no puedo dormir por la noche**?y no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en ella todo el maldito día. **Todos mis amigos dicen que no estaba destinado a ser**.- Decía ya con la voz quebrada, tomo la botella de whisky y le dio un buen trago.- Tal vez sea verdad, ella es tan feliz que es imposible no verlo en su rostro, en su voz y me mata saber que no soy yo quien lo provoca ¡Maldita sea, me mata! ¡Estoy casi tan muerto como tú!- Terminó gritándole al pedazo de mármol con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

Sin una palabra más se levantó del suelo, sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones y acabó de otro trago la botella, tirándola en el césped. Se arregló el saco y ajusto la corbata y regresó al coche, tenía una boda a la cual asistir, siendo uno de los padrinos y no podía llegar tarde.

_Fin_

Nota de autor: las frases utilizadas de la canción "Just Another Girl" de The Killers han sido traducidas al español.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, por favor dejen Review lo apreciaría bastante que me dieran su opinión


End file.
